Lily Erested's log of Hogwarts
by BookDragon6127
Summary: This is about a witch in Harry Potter's year. She has probably the most reliable gut feeling ever. Enjoy. Rated t for future violence and please keep in mind before reviewing- If you don't have any thing nice to say don't say anything. Thank you in advance.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Second fan fiction! I've been working on this for a while and hope you enjoy it! Hopefully it won't fail!

I throw little things I didn't pack before. I have some music playing on my iPhone, trying to distract myself from the impending loneliness in the next school year. Every I somehow know what's going and no one believes me. First year: " Quirl is trying to steal something!" Your crazy was the response. Second year: " Harry is not the heir of slythrin" yes he is. Thrid year : "Sirius Black is innocent " don't argue about what you don't understand. Last year: " Voldemort is returning! Moody isn't what he seems!" You are wrong. Furiously I slammed my trunk. I grab my tote bag with my 'carry ons'- my wand, my book, my phone. I put my gryffindor-crest bag on my door handle. I am a 7th generation gryffindor from my mom's side. My muggle-born dad is a ravenclaw and I am pround as merlin to be a half blood! Finally all my packing is done. I climb in to bed and drift in to an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There is no scheduled update dates for this it is just when ever so keep an eye out for updates Disclaimer Jk owns the wizarding world

I am **not** a morning person. So when i have to wake up at the crack of way to early, I am a zombie. I woke up by falling off the bed. "Great way to start the morning" I grumbled to my self. Why in the name of merlin does my dad have to be an early bird? Why?! " Morning Sunshine!" My dad sang as I shuffled in to the kitchen. My mom had her Carmel hair in a bush around her head and look as though she was contemplating murdering Monday mornings. Slowly she sipped her coffee. My parents are both auroars ( a/N please correct my spelling in the comments)

I grabbed a glass of water and a muffin. Luckily I have metabolism like lightning so watching what I eat hasn't ever been a problem. My dad was humming a cheerful tune while cooking some eggs on the stove. His cropped black hair matched his strong frame. He was a muggle cop for a few years prior to marrying my mom and transferring to the auoras. My mom had a similar build, training for the auora program right outta Hogwarts. Her and my dad were friends in school until the left and eventually reunnited in the ministry. I finshend my muffin and grabbed my trunk.

My dad helped my carry it out and load it in to the trunk. I walked back inside to see my mom coming down the stairs. She had a black tee-shirt with green capris. She smiled when she saw me.

"Excited for the new year?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"To tell the truth, I'm not. To many people. "

My mom raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Aren't you at least happy to see aunt minnie and your friends?"

"What friends? And you know Aunt Minnie is Professor McGonagall at school."

Mom pushed a piece of auburn hair behind my ear.

"Your job this year is to make 3 friends before Christmas. If you do I will stop bothering you. Deal?"

I think for a moment.

"Deal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Just a small thing but for the comments please kept them to constructive criticism if their negative. Thanks

I hate Voldemort. I'm officially saying that. Once we got to Kings Cross an owl land on top of the car. That got some strange looks for passerbys yet the bird left almost as soon as it came. My mom cursed.

"Emergency at the ministry." She sighed. "I hate the idea of you getting on too the train on your own. "

I smiled. "You act as if I'm 3. I can handle get on the train. "

"Ok fine. Just remember, we are going to Gimmuald place for Christmas." Mom smiled too. " you look _and_ act like Lily. "

With that my parents said goodbye one last time and apperated away. Lily and James Potter were, aside from Harry Potter's parents, my godparents. _I_ unlike Harry actually remember them. Keep that thought in mind, I headed towards platform 9 3/4 when I saw ...

"Tonks!" I called out pleased to see her.

"Wotcher Lily! " nymphadora tonks responded. A boy with black messy hair turned around. It hurt to look at him. He looked _so_ much like james yet he had lily's eyes.

"Hi Harry." I said attempting to start a conversation.

"Hi." He stared at me a second then added " I'm sorry but who are you?" I sighed slightly.

"I'm Lily Erested. Anyway, see you at Christmas Tonks!" I hastily crossed onto the platform and smiled. No matter how many times I see it the Hogwarts Express always bewilders me as if I'm a first year again. The scarlet engine surrounded by steam and students first years to seventh years is truly a sight to behold. Still smiling I board the train for the fifth time.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer jk owns the Harry Potter wizarding world

I found a empty carriage and sat down. I opened up a book. And started to read until a girl with dirty blonde hair came in.

" Hello" she said in a dreamy voice. "Is this carriage taken?"

"No." She smiled and stowed her belongings. She sat next to me and pulled out the quibler. Shaking my head I was about to return to my book when another person knocked. A round faced blonde boy I recognized as Neville Longbottem.

"Come on in Neville. " I said before he could even open his mouth. As I went to keep reading and third person opened our door.

"Oh forget it!" I said in frustration. I glare up to see what jerk was interrupting my book. The jerk was Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Neville said cheerily.

Harry gave a half smile and sat down.

Suddenly we started moving. Harry and I avoided eye contact until the trolley witch came around. I got a chocolate frog and some pepper imps. Cho chang came with her usual group and I ducked back in to the compartment. The less people I have to deal with the better.

A bit later, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came in and for the final time I put my book down.

". Wasn't really interesting anyway." I grumbled under my breath.

After all the interductions, Ron started going on about how Draco Malfoy was going to abuse his power a prefect.

"Speak of the devil." I said as Malfoy and his cronies enter uninvitely in to our carriage. "What do you want?"

"Ooh. I watch it if I were you, I'm a prefect. What's your name anyway?" he asked in his drawling voice.

"Lily, and you need reason to reprimanded a student in any year and you have two prefects and three other students - one not even Gryffindor. So I would watch it if I were you."

Everyone was in a shocked silence. Honestly, I was done with dealing with stupid people. Malfoy's face was slowly turning the color of a cherry. Angrily he stormed out. Ron and Harry stared at me, wide eyed. Hermione's eye narrowed as if she was thinking hard. Neville looked bewildered. Luna simply went back to her magazine.

"What?" I asked " What are you thinking?" Hermione was the one to respond.

"I'm thinking I want to ask you if you want to be friends."


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I am going to take a break from this story as I am writing like 17 other stories so i apologize for any inconvenience. I will be coming back to these just not in the near future. Sorry again!


End file.
